Harry Potter and the Unicorn's Kiss
by RedRayne fallen
Summary: I'm not very good at summeries, but here it goes anyways. A new girl moves in next door to Harry, and she's quite the catch. But who is she really? a 3-way love triangle between Harry-O.C.-Draco
1. Default Chapter

A unicorn's kiss 

Redrayne: hey everyone! I'm starting another new fic! But this one is a Harry Potter one. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics in this, so don't sue. The only thing I own is my O.C. and the idea. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dreaming

Just a day just an ordinary day 

Just trying to get by

Just a boy just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize

That everyday he finds just what he's looking for

Like a shooting star he shines and he says

Take my hand live while you can

Don't you feel dream light right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words

Though they did not feel that way

And I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear those words could heal

And as I looked up into those eyes

The vision for all of mine

And to know he's no stranger

I feel love held dear for all of time

And he says take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you feel dream light right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me

See what I see

Touch the stars now

Time will not flee

Time will not flee

Can you see

Just a dream just an ordinary dream

As I wake in back

And the boy and the ordinary boy

Wasn't all in my head

And he asked if I could come along

It all seems so real

But I looked to the door and saw the boy

Standing there with a deal

And he says take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you feel dream light right in the palm of you hand

Just a day just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky...

_They were both going to win. It would still be a win for Hogwarts. If only he could get to them in time, tell them not to touch the trophy. He was almost there...but too late. He was transported to the graveyard. Cedric lay dead at his feet and he watched helplessly as the dark lord rose once more._

_Harry screamed within the dream, he fell to the ground and covered his ears in an attempt to shut it all out. The laughter of the death eaters faded as Harry sobbed. He heard new voices and looked up. Only to see his godfather pass him in a flurry of wands and lights. He saw him crawl onto the dais and, to his horror, fall. He started to run. If he could only catch Sirius before he fell all the way. He had already failed Cedric, he would not let his own godfather down. Timed seemed to slow. Harry got to him before he fell through the certain and he let out a sigh of relief. He reached out and grabbed Sirius's robes. But they slipped through his hands as if made from water. He heard maniacal laughter all around him, and his head felt ready to burst in two._

Harry fell out of his bed in the dead of night. Totally unscathed except for his scar, which was on fire. He reached for his glasses and got up. He walked over to his window and looked out at the night sky. Sighing he put his head on the cool glass. Hedwig was still out hunting and her absence in the room seemed to make it much colder. He walked back over to his bed and picked up his alarm clock. 4:57 A.M. it flashed at him.

WELL he thought to himself MIGHT AS WELL START GETTTING READY FOR ANOTHER DAY IN HELL. He wiped his tear stained face off with the sleeve of his pajamas.

_Surrounded by black cloaks and masks. His father was standing somewhere among that sea of black, not making himself distinguishable from among the mass. Never there for his son, not even during this important moment in time._

_There was a swishing of a cloak behind him and he turned slowly. The dark lord was standing there. He seemed to suck the light and happiness out of the air around him much like a dementor. He smiled and raised his wand._

_"Crucio."_

_Draco had never felt anything so agonizingly painful. For a second he didn't know what was happening or where he was, the only thing that existed for him right then was the pain and the hope that his father might, just might come to him and comfort him. Voldemort flicked his wand and the pain stopped abruptly. His cold voice raged through Draco's body and ripped through his soul._

_"Remember Draco, your alliance lies with me now. Be wise and don't take the mercies I show you for granted."_

_"Yes master."_

Draco woke from the sound of his own screaming. His sheets were wrapped tightly around his body as though trying to strangle him. His breathing was short and spastic and the mark on his arm was burning, though not enough for the dark lord to need one of his faithful death eaters. Just the constant reminder of what he had done, what his father had done to him. Draco rubbed his arm as he got out of bed. He looked in his mirror as he passed it. He was more pale than usual. His eyes had lost their malovent gleam. He sighed, closing them for just a moment of peace. He started getting ready for the day ahead. YAY.

(A.N. here comes my O.C.!) _She was walking through a dense fog. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. The ground she stood on shook as if in fear, and the distant beating of drums reached her ears. She wasn't frightened by any of this, if anything she was rather bored. She was used to all of this by now. But too soon above the throbbing of her dream world she began to hear screams of pain and agony. But she was used to that as well. The atmosphere started to change rapidly. The fog dispersed and two lone cries of help could be heard over the rest. The girl walked on warily, getting nearer the cries. The fog ahead of her reseeded to show her two boys, a few years older than her. One's usually sleeked back white-blonde hair was in disarray _(A.N. which would make him no less hot!) _he was kneeling on the ground before her, screaming at the sky and clutching his ears as if trying to shut something horrible out._

_She tore her gaze away from the screaming boy and looked to the other one. Unlike the one at her feet, this boy had untidy black hair. He was silent and lying down in a fetal position. He was crying._

_The two boys started to fade and were quickly replaced by more swirling fog, except this time the fog was different. It had something moving inside it. Images started to dart through the fog. It was like watching a really old movie with really bad reception. But she saw everything clearly. The girl watched herself as she ran into the pale boy between rows of books, the image passed and was replaced by the black haired one sitting alone on a swing, the image too passed quickly. More images of the two boys flashed before her eyes. The blonde between to burly gorilla like boys. Dazzling green eyes oh so close to her blue ones. A flash of red hair. Two quidich teams facing off, one team dressed in red and gold, the other green and silver. All of these passed so quickly she barely had time to comprehend one image before another one flew at her from out of the fog. The images started to get painful to watch, not only because of the velocity they were moving, but because they showed the death of someone. She closed her eyes, but still they played. Tears started to stream down her face, she didn't want to see anymore, she didn't want to know her future or anyone else's..._

Battol awoke with a start, breathing fast and drenched in sweat. She looked up at her ceiling, waiting for her breathing to die down. The memory of the dream slowly faded even as she tried to keep the details sharp. SOMETHING ABOUT TWO BOYS, but even as she thought this the pictures slipped away. DANMIT, FOR ONCE I'D LIKE TO REMEMBER THE FUTURE SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP, BUT NOOOOO EVERY SINGLE STUPID TIME... she let the rest of the thought slip away. She glanced around her new room at number five private drive. She sighed to herself, turned over and went back to sleep.


	2. chap2 dinner plans and midnight strolls

Redrayne: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics!! Chapter 2: dinner plans and midnight strolls Sometime I feel like I don't have a partner 

Sometimes I feel like my only friend

Is the city I live in

The city of angels

Lonely as I am

Together we cry

I drive on her streets cuz

She's my companion

I walk through her hills cuz

She knows who I am

She sees my good deeds

And she kisses the wounded

I'll never worry

Now that is a lie

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take my all the way

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take my all the way

Yeah yeah

It's hard to believe that

There's nobody out there

It's hard to believe that

I'm all alone

At least I have her love

The city she loves me

Lonely as I am

Together we cry

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

Yeah yeah

Harry's P.O.V. (point of view)

"Get up you lazy boy," Aunt Petunia screeched through my bedroom door. "I have chores for you today, and we're having guests over tonight!"

I groaned as I rolled over. After that horrid nightmare I couldn't get back to sleep, I had only started to doze and about 6 o'clock. I groaned even louder when I saw what time it was. 7. Only one hour of sleep, this was getting bad.

"Are you up yet?!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," I growled. I got up and got on some work clothes, which is about all that I own except for my wizards robes. I walked down to breakfast.

" You know, you don't seem too worried about my dear old friends coming over to make sure I'm happy." I stated as I sat down to a pathetic breakfast of cucumbers and a quarter of an orange.

" Don't talk about that boy." Uncle Vernon whispered dangerously. I opened my mouth to say something else smart, but he had already started a new sentence. Good ol' Uncle Vernon, always polite like that. "Now do we all remember whom we're having over for dinner tonight?" he asked the family pleasantly.

"Our new neighbors," Aunt Petunia stated in a horsy singsong voice.

" Exactly, and I don't want to make a bad impression." At this they all looked at me, I sighed and nodded to show that I understood.

"Is it true that they have a Daughter about my age?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"Yes it is and my big Dudy-kins is going to look so smart in his new suit that she wont help but fall in love." Aunt Petunia fussed over Dudley in a baby voice.

YEAH RIGHT, A GIRL WOULD HAVE TO BE UGLY, STUPID OR BLIND TO GO OUT WITH THE DUDERS, I thought as I shoveled my measly meal into my mouth.

" It looks like today is going to be rainy, with a slight chance of sunshine, same with the rest of the weak, now back to news Kent." The weatherman stated. I sighed inwardly. LOOKS LIKE THE WEATHER IS IMITATIONG MY MOOD.

"Okay everyone, I'm leaving." I stated and got up from the table.

"You're not going anywhere," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I told you I have chores for you to get done!"

I grumbled the rest of that God forsaken day. Aunt Petunia get me busy, damn slave driver she is. But better busy that letting my mind wander...

N.P.O.V. (normal point of view)

Harry leaned against the garden hose he was using. Aunt Petunia had told him to make sure all the hedges were a-lined perfectly and her precious flowers were in tip-top shape for showing the new neighbors. This was one of his last chores of the day, if only he could get it done and go up to his room, maybe write Ron or Hermione if Hedwig was back. He looked up at the sky and his mind started to think about things that he would rather not think about. Harry's eyes glazed over as he remembered that horrible night in the department of mysteries...

_He knew Sirius was in trouble. He **had** seen him, hadn't he? But Sirius wasn't anywhere in the aisle, maybe the next. But no, Sirius had never been in danger. And Harry had led his closest friends into a trap. The order had had to come to save him, Dumbledore had had to save him, again. If it hadn't been for him and his **need to play the hero **Sirius would still be alive. If he couldn't even protect his godfather, how was he ever going to protect his other friends..._

Harry was brought back to earth rudely by Aunt Petunia, who had decided the moment was perfect to rap him sharply on the head.

"Dinner is almost ready, and the neighbors will be here soon. You will eat your dinner, go up to your room, and **STAY **there. You will not pull anything like you did last time we had someone respectable over or you will not have dinner for a week."

"Fine, fine, wouldn't think of it," Harry muttered, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Aunt Petunia threw a plate of bread and cheese in front of him before he had even sat down all the way. No sooner had he sunk his teeth into his first bite that the doorbell rang and Mr. Dursley waddled down the stairs with Dudley right on his tail. Aunt Petunia hissed one last warning at Harry to hurry up and left the kitchen.With no real time to finish his dinner Harry grabbed the rest of it and sprinted up the stairs. He paused at the top and looked into the front hallway. Vernon was greeting the neighbors at the door. Harry heard a distinctly foreign voice ring through the hall and up the stairs. Then a younger voice, followed by a booming deep voice that could rival Uncle Vernon's. Harry kept his eyes on the front hall. First the Durlseys passed through and into the kitchen. They were closely followed by a very tall man, a very tan (and beautiful if he did say so himself) woman and then a...

A girl, a young girl with long red-ish-brown-ish hair that was white at the bottom (A.N. **NO NOT BRIGHT OR EVEN DARK RED, RED-ISH BROWN OKAY! I DON'T WANT MY O.C. TO BE A LILY POTTER WANNA-BE, TO ME THAT'S JUST A LITTLE CLICHED.)** And it was braided down her back. She was wearing a knee length schoolgirl uniform. He was transfixed, so much that he almost missed it when she turned her head to look up the stairs. But he was already in his room.

Battol's P.O.V.

I looked around as I walked into number four private drive. It was very...clean. Very nice. As we walked through the main hall,- which was exactly like the one over in my new house, you know except the fact that there was absolutely no dirt present, anywhere,- I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look up and saw a sneakered foot disappear behind a door at the top of the staircase.

" Come, come, this way. My wife made a delicious dinner for us tonight, a nice big steak." The fat one said. Okay, one of the fat ones, I think I'll name him Mr. Mustache. I mean the thing had a life of it's own. I saw Janine open her mouth, but she shut it quickly when she saw the look on Father's face. Janine's a vegetarian, but she can pretend to like it. Father's all about appearance.

Dinner went by boringly Mr. Mustache and Mrs. Horse (A.N. guess who) were trying valiantly (A.N. that is the right word, right?) to strike up a conversation with Janine. She would never talk to them again, probably never come over for dinner again. She's an all-natural person. No meat. **FREAK**. But Father all but made up for her lack of enthusiasm by talking non-stop about his business, while Mr. Mustache talked non-stop about his business. The son, blubber-boy, literally, was starting to creep me out. He was just **STARING **at me. I wanted to shove his fat little head down the nearest whole in the ground.

Other then that, the dinner from hell finished pretty quickly. Mainly because most of the time I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation around me. My mind kept wandering to the person the sneakered foot belonged too. Why wasn't he and or she down here eating with the rest of us. The questions were gnawing at my brain, and starting to give me a headache.

When Blubber-boy tried engaging me in conversation I turned and gave Father a pleading look. He wasn't even paying attention to me. But surprisingly I was saved by none other than Janine, who came up with a lie about her and I having some type of appointment in the morning. I have to give her props, it sounded like she knew what she was talking about, considering she had never laid foot in any type of doctors office, it's not natural, or so she tells me. Because of her lie we got to leave early, so hey, whatever works.

But, of course, right before we made the perfect get-a-way, Mrs. Horse said something that made my blood boil. "Oh how cute, I wish I had a daughter, I've always wondered what it would be like to do everything together, like those cute little mother-daughter outings." She then sighed wistfully, patting Janine on the arm and me on the head. I wanted to break her freaking wrist. Either that or put a bogey blister curse on her, both sounded appealing to me. I felt the anger rise in me, like a giant black serpent, lashing through my body, begging to be let out. I tried to quell it, I didn't want to blow anything up. I mean I had just moved to this country, I didn't want it's ministry of magic on my tail just yet. Mrs. Horse turned to look down at me, "so what are you and your dear mother doing tomorrow after your dentist appointment?"

"She is **NOT** my mother," I hissed through clenched teeth.

" What did you say dear, come now speak up!" She had a remarkably horsy, very annoying, laugh.

Father spotted the danger before it could get out of hand and ushered me out of the house. Janine at my heels. Then he said a business like goodbye to Mr. Mustache and we headed home, none of us saying anything about what had just happened and what could've happened.

N.P.O.V.

Once the trio got home Mr. Anderson went straight toward his study. Mrs. Anderson walked towards the fridge and pulled out a few bags of differently assorted drugs. Sensing danger, Battol headed for the door. But Janine's voice stopped her.

"So, you think you're pretty damn cool, huh," she chuckled in her deep voice than made most men hard, "I'm your goddamn mother now!" she was screeching now. Battol took out her wand and put a quick silencing charm on the house, making sure that no neighbors would here her step-mother's rantings.

Janine's voice was getting louder and more shrill. She paused once in a while to either gulp, sniff, or inject some unknown poison into her body. Pretty soon she was throwing objects at Battol, who made it a point to dodge everything, and she was doing a spectacular job at that. She knew that if she was hit she would lose her temper totally, and she really didn't want to do that.

She also knew that her step-mother was about to either pass out, or down something that would have a calming effect. And sure enough a few minutes later, and plenty of broken glass, Janine was staring up at the ceiling, giggling to herself. Battol sighed and got out the broom, not the one that flew, she had a Nimbus 2000 up in her room, and cleaned up her step-mother's mess. (A.N. no this is not a poor Cinderella fic either!)

When she was done she ran upstairs and changed into a short black skirt, schoolgirl style still, just really short. Something meowed behind her as she was taking off her shirt. "Sorry about not being here, I know how you hate being alone," Battol said as she turned around. A small cat that looked like a mini tiger was standing on one of her bookshelves. He meowed again and waited for her to finish getting dressed. Once she had her shirt on the cat, Cheshire, jumped onto her shoulder. She was now wearing her skirt, a long black leather coat that went down to her knees, not long enough for a trench coat, and her black combat boots that went a little more than halfway up her shins.

She was going for a walk.

Outside she felt alive. She hated being cooped up behind wall. She started to jog. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get away from the house. PLUS she added as an afterthought I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO EXPLORE THE TOWN YET. She slowed to a walk and started to hum to herself. Soon it began to rain, lightly. Cheshire moved under her coat and curled up in the hollow of his mistress's neck.

The hum soon turned into a song, "I don't know what words I can say," she crossed a street, "the wind has a way to talk to me," she entered a park, "flowers sing a silent lullaby," she turned a corner, "I pray for reply, I'm rea..." the song died. Ahead she saw a boy standing at an intersection, a boy with sleeked back white-blonde hair who was wearing tight muggle jeans (A.N. YAY!) and a wife beater. He wore what looked like ace bandages up to his elbow in what he must have thought was a tough guy look. Battol had a very strong feeling of Deja vu. A shiver ran up her spine.

(A.N. just in case you were wondering why Draco is in Little Whinging (sp?) it's because he's a major insomniac and he get's bored so he goes around England torturing muggles, not anything permanate, just tricking them with little slight of hand and small illusions, or just beating them up. Not to mention screwing some young muggle girls, no not raping! Tonight he just happens to be in Little Whinging, he doesn't know Harry lives here.)

Draco Malfoy stomped down the street. He was in a very bad mood, and the first muggle to make it worse would pay dearly. Every few feet he kicked a beer can that some idiot muggle must have left behind. In his hand he twirled his wand nonchalantly. The next kick was harder as he thought about his stupid father and his bad luck. His father had escaped from Azkaban along with all the other death eaters who had been caught that night in the department of mysteries. All if the dementors were gone, choosing to join Voldemort. Ministry officials had been swarming around Draco's house and had been looking for any way to get Draco expelled. His mother wasn't being a big help either. Claiming that the ministry of magic had gone downhill since Fudge had been appointed, which wasn't far from the truth. But neither of his parents were being a great help with one on the run and the other in St. mungo's hospital. Just as long as they didn't take an interest in him then he was good. He'd been having to go out into the muggle world more and more often to stay away from the ministry's prying eyes. He was sick of weary long sleeved shirts and boxing tape all the way up his freaking arm. Plus his father had disappeared, not even stopping by to say hi to his mental wife and his neglected son. Not that Draco minded he hated his father. He kicked the can again and it flew into the air. Draco caught it with his free hand and crushed it. Scowling he turned a corner and heard talking ahead of him. No. singing. Quite a beautiful voice.

"... the wind has a way to talk to me, flowers sing a silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm rea.." Draco turned his head to the sound and there she was, a dark angel (A.N. I know, really clichéd, but oh well, I like it.) he did a double take and snorted into his hand. No it wasn't an angel, it was a bloody muggle wearing all black. She had long hair a strange shade of brown, or was it red, with white at the bottom (like a fox!) it was braided and thrown over her left shoulder. On her right shoulder sat a cat of the most peculiar appearance, it looked like a mini tiger. She was wearing an extremely short black skirt with a leather jacket. She was looking right at him.

He quickly replaced his look of surprise with a cold sneer. "What're you looking at muggle?"

Battol bristled at this, a muggle, her? She had seen the wand the boy had been twirling in his right hand before seeing her, but that didn't give him the right to go around calling people muggles! HE'S A COCKY ONE she thought and smiled, taking out her own wand. Draco had watched her with satisfaction and amusement as Battol's facial expressions had gone from surprise to confusion to anger. But he hadn't been expecting her to smile and take out a wand, let alone start twirling it the same way he had been just a few moments before.

"So you think you're hot stuff do you," she commented in a some what accented voice.

Draco didn't answer her, he didn't even acknowledge she had spoken, he just sneered at her and said, "so you're not a muggle, so what, you must be a mudblood if you live in this shit hole of a town."

Anger flared in Battol and she pointed her wand at his heart, he smirked, "you can't use magic out of school love, you're underage."

"I just move here from Egypt genius, your ministry's laws don't apply to me yet," now she was smirking too, "Anyways you can't use magic either, can you?" Draco was struck silent, he regained his composure quickly though, "I don't have time to argue with little girls, sorry small fox," he turned and walked away.

" Fine! I don't have time to argue with big headed boys!" she yelled after him. She turned on her heels and stalked off. WHO CARES WHAT HE THINKS, she mused HOW DARE HE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL?! HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO JINX ME IF HE WAS ALLOWED, LITTLE NO TALENT PRICK!

Thunder clapped above her and the rain started to pour. Battol sighed and walked home.


	3. chap 3 Dumbledores thoughts

Redrayne: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics! Chapter 3: Dumbledore's thoughts  
  
All things shall perish under the sky  
  
Music alone shall live Music alone shall live Music alone shall live Never to die...  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office listening to classical muggle music while contemplating what the Order had recently found out;  
  
Flashback  
  
"The dark lord is after something new," Snape reported. "Well that doesn't help us much unless we know what he's after!" Lupin sneered. "Now now, we're all friends here!" Tonks exclaimed. Ever since Sirius died Lupin had been even frostier toward Snape then usual. Dumbledore knew that Lupin blamed Snape for his best friend's death. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"We do have an idea about what you-know-who is looking for, but we're pretty sure it's not an it, more of a who..." End flashback  
  
Professor McGonagle (sp?) walked into the room, interrupting Dumbledore's thoughts. "Sorry for the abrupt interruption Dumbledore, but we have to talk." Dumbledore smiled, but it wasn't his usual benign smile. He was tired, his age finally catching up with him. "Not at all Minerva, I assume you want to talk about the meeting?" "Naturally," she stated. "Well which point would you like to talk about? Surely not the person Voldemort is after? We seemed to have trampled that subject down to nothing during the meeting." Minerva flinched at the name, but continued just the same, "of course not, I'm talking about the fact that Mr. Potter could have the blood of fair folk in him (A.N. no this isn't quite a super powered Harry fic, just sorta, just a little powers, seriously he does have a few extra powers in this, but nothing like superman, I hate him. Oh and for those of you who don't know what fair folk are, they're fairies, you know like with wings and stuff. This idea came from the 7 waters trilogy, I don't own that either.) With the possibility that Potter might have fair folk blood in him, the knowledge of that could clear up a few of the mysteries surrounding the boy." "Yes Professor, it does give us something to think about..." 


	4. chap 4 mother dearest

Chapter 4: mother dearest 

Redrayne: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics used in this. Enjoy!!!!!

The devil went down to Georgia

He was lookin' for a soul to steal

He was in a bind

Cuz he was way behind

And he was willin to make a deal

When he came across this young man sawin on a fiddle and playing it hot

And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said boy let me tell you what

I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too

And if you'd care to take a dare

I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due

I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul

Cuz I think I'm better'n'you

The boy said my names Johnny and it might be a sin

But I'll take your bet you're gonna regret

Cuz I'm the best there's ever been

Johnny rawsin up your boy and play your fiddle hard

Cuz hells broke lose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard

And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold

But if you lose the devil gets your soul

The devil opened up his case and he said I'll start this show

And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow

And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss

Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this

When the devil finished Johnny said well you're pretty good ol' son

But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done

Fire on the mountain run boys run

The devil's in the house of the risin sun

Chickens in bread pen pickin out dough

Granny does your dog bight no child no

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat

And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said just come on back if you ever wanna try again

I done told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best there's ever been

Fire on the mountains run boys run

The devils in the house of the risin sun

Chicken in the bread pen pickin out dough

Granny does your dog bight no child no

(AN. This is Battol's story, at least some of it. Just to let you know)

Cheshire pawed at Battol's ear, trying to wake her up. She moaned and pulled the blankets over her head, knocking Cheshire off the bed in the process. Cheshire turned lamp-like blue eyes, eyes as bright as his owner's, on the lump that was Battol. He meowed in annoyance and jumped back on the bed. He squirmed his way under the covers and started clawing at his mistress anew.

" Get off me damn cat... fine, fine I'll feed you you ..." she let the rest of the sentence slide as she stretched, yawning.

She had come home the other night to find Janine passed out on the kitchen floor. All she could hope for this morning from her dear Mater was that she was in a similar state.

Battol hopped out of bed and got dressed in some baggy jeans with a blue tank top, "Guess it's about time to start the day." She told Cheshire. She went down to the kitchen to find it empty. Grumbling about stupid cats waking her up when she could and should be sleeping she grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it over the counter. Standing on it she took Cheshire's cat snacks out of the cupboard and started fixing up his breakfast.

As Cheshire dug in Battol got her usual breakfast out. A snickers bar. AS HEALTHY AS IT GETS HERE she thought. She plopped down in her seat and sighed, looking at the ceiling as she ate, and remembered...

_Flashback_

_" Battol, come here sweetie!" Mommy yelled at me, I spun around, my hair flying everywhere, my dress twirling out from me. Mommy was standing at the edge of the forest behind our old house. He golden red-brown hair, just a few shades lighter than my own, came loose from the ponytail that she had had it up in._

_I jumped into her arms and she swung me around to face the forest. The first thing I saw was two baby foxes that were playing just inside the forest. My mom laughed at the expression of joy on my face. She set me down. The two fox pups stopped rolling around and looked in my direction, their eyes questioning. I beckoned to them and slowly, warily, they came to me._

_" You silly," Mom's voice broke my amazed reverie. I looked up into her amused eyes questioningly, "that's not what I wanted to show you, although I knew would like them, they're little mischievous foxes, just like you! What I wanted to show you was this..." and with that she picked me up and pointed deeper into the woods._

_At first all I saw was silver, then a shape started to take form. A strange unicorn with a golden horn, long flowing silver hair, and... pure white wings. The unicorn bowed it's head to Mother, and she bowed right back at it. I looked between the two, confusion showing plainly on my face. The unicorn walked close and placed it's horn on my forehead. A weird sensation had filled me, and a strange but familiar taste filled my mouth. Chocolate. _

_The unicorn, he, nodded to Mommy, then left._

_Before I could turn my head and ask what had just happened, Mommy whispered in my ear, "that was your guardian angel my little fox girl, he will watch over you..."_

_End flashback _

"I see you're awake, why don't you make yourself useful and get me some coffee, and can't you eat something a little more healthy than that for breakfast?!" Janine walked into the kitchen, her usually smooth black hair in disarray.

"Good morning to you too," Battol muttered.

"What did you just say?!"

" Nothing," Battol sighed, "when I'm done getting your coffee, since you seem incapable of doing it yourself, I'm going on a bike ride. Tell Dad if he asks."

"Whatever, just get my coffee and get the hell out of my sight."

I LOVE YOU TOO she thought, grinding her teeth as she got her stepmother's coffee.

A few minutes later she was up the stairs and in her room. She grabbed some baggy shorts and a long tank top and through it on at super speed. On the way out her door she grabbed and old worn out blue ball cap and, as she jumped down the stairs, she fixed her hair up and put the ball cap over it. As she passed through the hall to the front door she glanced at the mirror and smiled. If it weren't for her figure she would look like a boy. Her hat covered up her hair and her clothes were old and worn, like a boy who had played way too many football games in the rain. Actually this was her usual quidich outfit. She got her sneakers on at the door and flew out onto her bike. As she got onto the road she looked up at the neighbor's window. She saw a boy, but she couldn't make out any specifics. But she knew it wasn't Blubberboy. Too skinny. She assumed that it was just one of his friends.

She took off down the road. The wind combed through her hair. She let her mind wander back to that day. The last day she had ever seen her mother...

_Flashback_

_Mom and I had raced all the way back to the house. My father was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his usual breakfast, a snickers bar. He looked up when we walked in._

_"Why look, it's my two guardian angels!" he exclaimed as he got up and kissed Mom. He picked me up and swung me around, then kissed me on the forehead. "So how's my sweetheart today?"_

_"Papi, Papi! Guess what guess what?" she yelled ecstatically, jumping up and down, and without waiting for an answer she stated, "I met my guardian angel today, my very own guardian angel! And oooh he was sooooo beautiful!" in one breath._

_"Woah, slow down there speedy! Now explain to me what happened again." He laughed. _

_I stomped my feet, "Gees Papi, can't you hear, fine..." so I explained it to him again. When I was done he laughed and rolled his eyes at Mommy. He picked me up again and sat me on his lap, where he played with my hair the rest of the morning. His fingers combing through my hair, gentle as wind. He had always loved my hair._

_End flashback_

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

I had another nightmare. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and everyone else I knew and cared for had died. It had all been my fault, because I was too weak. They died because I couldn't save them.

I sighed and then growled to myself, leaning my head back on the window.

This was how my summer had been going. Me either staying up in my room, or down at the park, or doing chores for Aunt Petunia. Yay. The only two interesting things were the fact that the Dursleys had decided to put a patio in the back yard. But that wasn't good news for me, I'm the one who had to assemble it. The second thing that had been interesting was the new neighbors. And speaking of them, wasn't that the daughter on her bike?

I turned my head a little and pressed my nose against the glass, trying to get a better view. Yup, it was her all right. But she looked boyish. Where had all her hair gone? Hmm, it must be under her cap. Amazing how certain people can look good in anything they put on. I shook my head and scolded myself, I could barely protect the friends I had now, how the hell would I protect a girlfriend? She glanced up at his window momentarily. I don't think she saw me though. Anyways, someone like her would never want to date a skinny little nerd who wore clothes ten sizes too big for him. She would probably want to date some one who looked like Sirius at my age. I sucked in a breath at the thought of Sirius. I watched the neighbor girl take off down the road. Never looking back. Nothing to hold her back. No I could never have her. I envied her freedom...

**BATTOL'S P.O.V.**

It wasn't until I went back home at nine in the evening that I remembered. My new neighbors had an unknown living there.


End file.
